Monkey Love
---- Golden Beach - New Luna - : This long, straight beach is coated in a golden, silky sand near the water and a soft, fine white sand, almost like powdered sugar, away from the waterline. A few leaves of seaweed are washed up, as well as shells here and there, but overall the beach is clean and sparkling. Where the trees come close to the water, some strange animals, shaped like ferrets but having monkeylike tails and limbs, play in the surface happily, squeaking like merecats. A few dolphins can be seen cresting the surface out not too far in the water. ---- Jantine gets down on his hands and knees, and begins to dig with his hands in various areas along the beach. He is apparently frantic about finding something, and now loses all focus on the others further up the beach. Volouscheur lies back on her towel and stretches, ~We don't have much porn, back Home. Not archived, anyways. It's more interesting to share memories of past experiences.~ Which is...almost the same thing, maybe?` "I don't know," Malion replies to the Vollistan, whilst glancing out the corner of his eye to the laid back Timonae. "Don't suppose ya'd be interested in a trade Rya? Ya welcome to have a look through me holovid collection. Got some really strange Sivadian stuff." Newt comes down the patio and begins making his way towards the pad. Aisrya laughs at Malion. "Sorry, only special company gets to see 'em," she says with a wink. Jantine becomes even more frantic, searching as fast as he can. He begins to mutter "Where is it? It has to be here somewhere!" over and over again. Volouscheur peers over in Jantine's direction, apricot and cyan threads wrapping around each other. She calls to him, ~What're you looking for?~ "It happens," Malion says in reply to Rya, shrugging a shoulder. The NLM member grabs his attention, but he doesn't say anything as he watches the man. "It has some pretty hot stuff. My first movie stuff," Rya says with an idle shrug. "Also first time for some stuff." Jantine stands up, or rather kneels up, as he has been on his knees for sometime now. He is startled after being adressed for the first time. "Nothing." He replies "I just dropped something last night, don't mind me." He plasters a fairly phony smile on his face to ward off attention and goes back to searching. Malion shrugs once more. "Fine," he says, looking back to Rya. "When I make a vid... I ain't gonna show ya." He's on the edge of laughing and glances back to Jan. "Ya don't search for nothing, mate." Aisrya laughs a little at Malion. "I think I'll survive, hon," she says with a smirk as she sits up. She then flashes Scheur a grin and winks a little. Jantine blushes after Malion's reply "I, I lost my New Luna Militia ID." he stutters. Volouscheur considers, ~Is it shiny? The ferretmonkeys probably stole it, if it is...~ She smiles back at Rya and leans over to kiss the Timonae woman's shoulder. "Why the fuck did ya do something like that?" Malion says to the other man, as he slowly stands up. He glances back to Rya, once more offering a faux frown. "Ya gonna break me heart... 'Sides, don't think me better half's an exhibitionist." He slowly makes his way towards Jan, slowly looking over the ground. Aisrya kisses Scheur in return on her forehead and waves to Malion as he heads off. Jantine shrinks back slightly from Malion's advance before replying "I didn't do it on purpose, it fell out sometime last night." he says "And it's not too shiny, it just has a clear coating on it, with my picture and everything." He gives a small, half-hearted smile to the one person in the party seemingly on his side. Volouscheur offers Mal a finger-wiggle as he walks off, ~That might count as shiny, to them.~ Malion looks back up to Jantine, and then beyond him to the jungle beyond. He narrows his eyes for a moment, cocking his head to one side "Look like that," he says, pointing to a tree behind the man. "Like the one that ferretmonkey has there?" Aisrya looks over at Scheur. "Need any lotion?" she asks. Jantine stands up, and looks in the direction of Malion's finger "Yes! That's it! he proclaims. Volouscheur smiles to Rya, ~I could use some, yes.~ She offers to Jan, ~Raisins work well for bribing them to give things back.~ The gunsmith tucks his hands into his pockets, watching the ferretmonkey with a cocky grin on his face. "Raisins or a stun gun," he says, chuckling. "Raisins or a fuckin' stun gun. Go with the raisins meself." Volouscheur rolls over onto her stomach, ~Back would probably be best to start with.~ She nods to Jantine, ~Raisins. They like raisins, and treats like that.~ Aisrya nods and reaches over to apply the lotion to Scheur's back, giving the woman a massage while at it. Jantine reaches into his pocket, and then askes somewhat forlonly "Does anyone have any raisins? I'll pay you back, whatever you want for them, as long as its somewhat reasonable." He glances behind him to the three on the beach, somewhat doubting that any of them have any raisins, or if any of them would share their raisins with him. Malion opens up his jacket a bit wider. "Equality, stun gun, psi blocker, PDA... No raisins on me mate," he replies, still chuckling as the strange little creature does its thing. The gunsmith then reaches into his pocket and withdraws a small, shiney, silver flask, and unscrews the top, taking a sip from it. Aisrya's hands slowly work down Scheur's spine until she reaches the bottom. She then squirts out some more lotion. Jantine looks pleadingly at Volouscheur "Could I have some, please?" He askes as politely and respectfully as possible. Malion stands near Jantine, watching the ferretmonkey with the NLM member's ID card. He takes another swig from the flask before securing the cap. "Stun gun woulda been easier," he comments to himself. 'Scheur and Rya are on the beach, the former laying on her stomach, whilst the later is applying sunscreen to her. Boomer is coming down the beach, dressed in his dashing marine uniform, beer in hand. Volouscheur nods quietly, making sure not to move enough to interrupt Rya. ~Go ahead; if they're in my backpack, you can have them.~ The backpack sits near 'Scheur, hanging open slightly. Aisrya slides down a little and puts her hands on the back of one of Scheur's legs, and she begins to massage the sun lotion into that leg. Jantine turns around and walks towards the open bag. He notices Boomer, and gives him a slight nod. Jantine's expression turns to one of self-criticism as he remembers he has yet to thank Boomer for saving him from Cole's death grip. Malion continues to watch the chittering ferretmonkey, brow still raised. For no reason, he unscrews the cap on the flask once more, taking a deep drink from it before shuddering slightly as the alcohol burns its way down. He doesn't notice Boomer, just watching the 'monkey with an amused expression on his face. Volouscheur glances up the beach at Boomer, but returns to relaxing and letting Rya rub the lotion in. She glows a bright gold, sparks of copper and pink following Rya's hands. Boomer nods at Jantine, taking a long drink from his beer. This is when he notices the monkey, narrowing his eyes at the dimunative creature, not noticing the no doubt half naked Kamiroids. Jantine reaches into the open bag, and begins to search for raisins. He sees something, blinks, shakes his head, and keeps looking. Malion notices movement out the corner of his eye, and glances quickly towards Boomer, before glancing back at the ferretmonkey. "Hey," he grunts out, still watching the monkey. "Five credits says that he don't get it back." The gunsmith raises the flask once more, taking a sip. There's quite a bit in the bag: sketchpads, notebooks, a lap-harp, clothes. Jantine's search will turn up a bag of raisins at the bottom of the bag, eventually. Flickers of cherry red join the copper and pink following Rya's fingers, the Vollistan glancing over at Boomer again. Boomer peers at Malion, smirking, and this is when he spots the hawt female on female action. Stare. Long slurp from his beer. More staring. Monkey? Pfft. Boobs? Yay. Aisrya grins a little at Scheur. She finishes the other leg by tickling the bottom of her feet a little. The Timonae then lays back down on her towel. Jantine enventually does find raisins. He stands up, emits a loud "Thank you!" To no one in particular. He then turns to Volouscheur and says "Are you sure I can have them?" Yep... the small little creature's still there and and Malion's still watching it. "This is really getting boring," he grumbles to himself. Oh... Ferretmonkey doing something rather disturbing to Jantine's ID card. The gunsmith smirks, and then snickers. "Now... I've seen everything," he dully remarks. There's a brief flare of gold-edged yellow around the Vollistan and then 'Scheur sits up enough to nuzzle at Rya's shoulders and neck. Boomer's gaze is finally turned away from the display at the ferretmonkey's sudden.. uhh.. interesting actions. The fat man glares at it, then draws his club, walking toward it. Aisrya chuckles at the Vollistan and leans in to whisper something to her. Jantine is completely unaware of Boomer's intentions. Instead he continues to look at the two on the towel and repeats, this time somewhat louder "You sure I can use these?" Malion looks towards the fat man as he approaches the ferretmonkey, smirking once more. He pulls takes a swig from the silver flask, and looks back to the little critter that was partaking in something. The ferretmonkey has ceased its 'actions', now watching Boomer approaching. The strange creature cocks its head to the side, as if studying the approaching human. Volouscheur nods to Jantine, ~I'm sure.~ She looks over at Mal and grins a little, seeing the 'monkey, ~You might want to rescue your card now, before the ferretmonkey does anything else to it.~ Rya gets a grin, 'Scheur shrugging slightly before starting to kiss the Timonae woman's neck and shoulders again. Boomer continues his approach right up to the monkey if he can, pulls back his club, and attempts to whack it. "Stupid fuckin' monkey." Jantine nods, and begins to walk towards the ferretmonkey. Upon realizing Boomer's intentions, he walks faster, reconsiders, stops and watches. Aisrya grins at the Vollistan and whispers something else. The little ferretmonkey backs up as it watches Boomer approaching, dropping the much loved ID card of Jantine (now complete with an additional adornment). Boomer swings... Monkey scarpers away, managing to narrowly avoid the blow before turning around hissing at the human that just attacked it, the creatures tail being directly straight up and down. Malion stands watching, still smirking, and then chuckles. "I woulda just shot the fucker," he comments, as he screws the lid back onto the flask. A ripple of gold washes over the Vollistan, 'Scheur grinning back at Rya. "Fuck off, monkey, before I deep fry your ass." Boomer says, swinging again, though not with alot of feeling. He's just trying to get the card-raping menace to go away, really. Jantine runs up upon seeing his ID in the sand. He stops around Malion, careful not to get to close so as not to get hit by Boomer's erratic swinging. Aisrya grins at the Vollistan. "They're inside, though," she says. Eyes on the card, eyes on Human with club. Card, Human, card, Human, card, Human.... It goes to move before a loud peircing screech breaks the air as Boomer swings again, the blow striking the ferretmonkey. It doesn't hurt the creature, but it does give it a fright. The little critter scampers up the nearest tree, giving what could only be classed as a glare to Boomer as it looks back down. "Meh... There goes me excitment," Malion grumbles, tracking the monkey's path up the tree. "I think that is an excellent idea, hon," Rya says to Scheur with a grin. Jantine sees the ferretmonkey retreating. He hopes that Boomer wont swing anymore as he runs in to grab his ID card, on the edge opposite that of the ferretmonkeys little "present" of course. "Damn straight, monkey. Stay the fuck off my beach." Boomer says, waving a chunky fist at the psionic animal. Malion shakes his head, slipping the flask back into his pockets. "Yep... Safe from the ferretmonkeys," he comments as he starts to wander towards the path, rummaging around in his pocket for a moment. Jantine does indeed get his ID card back, complete with a token on monkey affection. The monkey on the other hand, it remains glaring at Boomer. Snarling and glaring. Job completed, Boomer goes back to drinking his beer and making his rounds. Volouscheur kisses Rya's shoulder again and sits up, ~Shall we, then?~ Aisrya smiles and nods. She stands up, picks up her stuff, and offers an arm to the Vollistan. Jantine runs into the water, and washes away the monkey's gift. He the heads back to Volousheur's bag and drops the raisins back in. He says "Thanks anyways." although he doubts she's paying attention. He turns to Malion, nods and thanks him as well before turning to leave. Category:Classic Non-Arc logs Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic New Luna Militia logs